Drôle de Réveillon!
by Mana2702
Summary: Napoléon et Illya se retrouvent en cellule la veille de Noël. Comment vont-ils se sortir de cette situation?


_**Ce texte fait suite au défi 8 de la Bibliothèque de Fiction : votre personnage se retrouve dans un endroit insolite pour le réveillon, par choix ? Par concours de circonstance ? Seul ? Accompagné ? Placez les mots « langue », « flèche » et « homme ».**_

* * *

Napoléon Solo soupira une fois de plus. Il allait passer son réveillon dans cette minuscule cellule en compagnie d'Illya Kuryakin, autrement dit ce n'était pas la joie. Le brun regarda sa montre, il était déjà plus de 22h, ils ne sortiraient pas d'ici avant la nouvelle année et ça, l'américain n'en était pas du tout content. Ils avaient été placés là car leur dernière mission avait été un fiasco. Gaby était gardée dans une autre cellule, leurs supérieurs allaient les interroger bien sûr. Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et soupira de nouveau, il aurait pu dîner et passer la nuit avec une magnifique jeune femme. Illya lança de son fort accent russe :

-Inutile de souffler autant, ça ne fera jamais assez de vent pour nous faire sortir de là !

-Je sais, je pense juste à ce que je rate et franchement ça me met hors de moi !

-C'est encore inutile, ça ne changera rien du tout !

-Que pouvez-vous bien savoir de tout ça ?

-Ils ont tous les mêmes techniques ! Que ce soit les américains, les russes, les français ou je ne sais qui ! On va attendre et ils finiront par nous interroger. De toute façon, on a rien à se reprocher, il y a toujours un risque pour que la mission loupe !

Napoléon se contenta d'hausser les épaules, il était trop agacé pour répondre. Illya lança finalement :

-L'autre jour, vous m'avez embrassé.

-Oui, c'était pour le bien de la mission je vous rappelle.

-Oui, mais vous n'étiez pas obligé d'y mettre la langue !

-C'est vrai, désolé c'était sous l'impulsion du moment.

-Je vois... vous êtes vraiment étrange !

-Je sais, excusez moi mais quand j'embrasse, habituellement, je le fais avec des femmes et j'y mets toujours la langue. Après pour faire crédible il valait mieux rendre ça passionné. Jamais la cible ne nous aurait pris au sérieux si nos lèvres s'étaient à peine touchées !

-Changeons de sujet, je commence à être très mal à l'aise !

-C'est vous qui avez commencé !

-Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'est revenu en tête tout à coup.

-Sûrement les conséquences du réveillon, vous vous dites que malheureusement pour vous il n'y aura que moi comme compagnie. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont vite nous laisser sortir ! Un baiser reste un baiser que ce soit avec un homme ou avec une femme !

-C'est vous qui le dites !

La discussion s'arrêta là. Les deux hommes s'appréciaient au fond car ils se respectaient mais ils passaient la majeur partie de leur temps à se disputer. Gaby riait souvent en disant qu'ils étaient pire qu'un vieux couple. Napoléon soupira une fois de plus en repensant à ce qu'il aurait fait de sa soirée si il n'avait pas été coincé dans cette maudite cellule.

* * *

Illya fixait le mur, ça faisait des heures qu'ils étaient coincés ici. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était quasiment minuit. Tout à coup son regard remarqua une marque, quelqu'un avait gratté le mur pour y graver une flèche. Le blond fronça les sourcils et suivit la flèche du regard. Celle-ci pointait vers le plafond. Le russe se leva de la banquette sur laquelle il était assis et lança :

-Penchez vous, je dois vérifier un truc.

-Pardon ? Mais vous êtes fou !

-Ne discutez pas, c'est peut-être un moyen pour sortir d'ici !

-Bon... mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude !

Napoléon se pencha sans trop réfléchir et Illya monta sur son dos. Il remarqua alors que l'une des dalles du plafond n'étais plus autant fixée que les autres. Il la retira et s'y engouffra grâce à la force de ses bras musclés. Une fois là-haut il tendit les mains. Napoléon les saisit et les deux hommes partirent. Cette dalle donnait directement accès aux tunnels d'aération, les agents secrets auraient dû y penser plus tôt. Ils rampèrent à l'intérieur et finirent par sortir du bâtiment.

* * *

Une fois dehors les deux agents se regardèrent en souriant :

-Bien joué Péril !

-C'était un travail d'équipe voyons, vous m'avez permis d'atteindre le plafond après tout !

-Vous en avez mis du temps !

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Gaby venait de lancer cette phrase avec un sourire en coin, adossée à une magnifique voiture :

-Je suis étonnée que vous n'ayez pas vu la flèche plus tôt !

-Péril était bien trop occupé à évoquer notre baiser de l'autre fois.

Illya lança un regard noir à l'américain qui venait de dire cette phrase. Gaby gloussa :

-En route, en fait ils n'avaient rien contre nous. Ils m'ont avoué qu'ils nous testaient en faisant ça, pour voir si on était toujours unis dans l'adversité. Ils voulaient vérifier que notre trio était solide.

-Ils n'ont pas dû être déçus.

-En effet, allons-y Messieurs, notre prochaine mission nous attend !

Le trio monta dans la voiture et ils partirent. Décidément, ce réveillon avait été le plus étrange qu'ils avaient jamais vécu. Ils comptaient bien finir la soirée dans un bar pour dire que leur réveillon n'était pas tout à fait fichu finalement.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
